


Sacred

by vanitypride



Series: Sacred & Profane: The Snippets [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, First Kiss, Master & Servant, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but spicy part two here we come, obviously rating will go up once we hit the spicier stuffs, title and summary make it sound spicier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: He no longer thinks himself worthy of his title and talent.She only sees herself as no more than a dedicated servant to the Saihara family.Together they work out their insecurities and help bring each other up, developing their relationship into something more than that of master and servant.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Sacred & Profane: The Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! ^_^
> 
> As you can see, I’m still around. Haha
> 
> I do feel bad that I haven’t finished the Togami Birthday Spoils series yet, but I plan to keep at it. But that’s a story for another day…
> 
> The focus now is this Shuichi/Kirumi oneshot, my first oneshot written on DRV3 characters. I got inspiration from the Love Hotel scene, and the song “Sacred & Profane” by Berlin. The song further fueled ideas for an actual story for this, so if you guys like this oneshot enough and want more, I can see about getting my act together and dedicating my time & attention to one story. Haha
> 
> I had also thought of writing up a part two in which we get to explore a little more of the ‘profane’ aspect. You know, get a little more wild and sexy with it. hee hee ;) I can certainly do that before tackling the actual story.
> 
> Without further ado, onto the oneshot!
> 
> But first… Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

  
_How could this have happened?..._

_How did that one tiny detail escape me?..._

_Am I even worthy of being called the Ultimate Detective anymore?..._

The young man’s mind ran rampant in this endless cycle of thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to lose himself in it, he just couldn’t drown out the voice that echoed from beyond his door.

“Master Shuichi…?”

The feminine tone calling out to him was kind and nonjudgmental, unlike his current state of self-denigration. Even though he was the one hurting, Shuichi could sense a hint of pain in the young woman’s expression.

“Master Shuichi, please…” She tried again, rapping her gloved knuckles on the wooden door this time. Without thinking, she pressed her forehead against it. Perhaps her subconscious deduced a way in which she could try and connect with him, seeing that human touch was impossible with a barrier between them. It was a rather silly course of action. 

The young woman knew full well that her young master was seated on the ground, knees brought up to his chest and back pressed against the lower mullion of the door. He was also more than likely hunched over, arms crossed over his knees upon which he nestled his face.

_‘Is he crying some silent tears perhaps?’_ the young woman worriedly thought to herself. Her young master was awfully quiet, not a sob to be heard through the threshold. That concerned her all the more, eyes widening as she began to envision the worst possible case scenario, until…

“Go away, Kirumi…”

It ached her heart to hear that particular choice of words, especially the way in which her young master spoke them. His tone sounded so broken, barely audible, but at least her master was... well. If one could even put it that way.

Setting her sentiments aside, Kirumi focused on the task at hand. As a maid, it was her obligation to follow every order given to her. Even if she wanted to linger, she would heed her young master’s command, promptly excuse herself and take her leave. But today worked a bit differently. She had been instructed not to let up until she could break through to him, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Mind made up, Kirumi straightened her posture and gave herself a reassuring nod. She gazed upon the door as if she were looking right into the heart of a certain pair of grey orbs. “I’m afraid I cannot, Master Shuichi. Your father insisted I speak with you.”

Of course he would make her do that. Shuichi should have figured as much. A small, sigh-like exhale left his nose as he lifted his head a little, eyes trained on the ground before him. He appreciated Kirumi's concern, he really did. And she might be following orders, but that didn't make her heartless. Still, it wouldn't be right to simply let her stand outside his door all because his father told her to. 

After devising a good enough answer in his head, Shuichi found it in him to speak up again. “I just, want to be alone, Kirumi… I'm fine, just…”

The young woman could see right through him. No door, no perfectly crafted choice of words was enough to shield the lie he just told. She was in no place to reprimand him, but perhaps there was another way for her to convince him otherwise. “You don't have to carry this burden all on your own, Master Shuichi,” she replied, speaking from her heart and hopeful that she could reach him somehow. “Please, allow me to help you.”

Her duty as the Saihara family maid compelled her to assist in any way she could. Shuichi understood that. But couldn't she understand there were times when one just needed to process things on their own? Perhaps he had relied on her too much when they were kids.

With those instances coming to mind, Shuichi could see why Kirumi was insisting on speaking with him so much. It was the only way in which she was used to dealing with these kinds of situations; any other method would seem too foreign for her. Plus it was an awkward position for her to be in, all thanks to his father.

Releasing another nasal sigh, Shuichi finally caved in. He promptly got to his feet and turned around to face the door. He looked down at the knob and reached up a hand to unlock it before stopping mid-way.

Was he ready to face Kirumi like this? Was he ready to show her his vulnerability? It wouldn't be the first time of course, but he didn't want to be a burden to her.

Brushing the thought aside, Shuichi gained courage to unlock the door. He knew Kirumi wouldn't judge him or fault him for anything; instead, she would do anything in her power to make him feel better and raise him up. He just didn't wish to be seen this way: red-eyed with tears staining his cheeks. So before Kirumi got the chance to come in, Shuichi fleeted over to his bed and sat on it with his back turned to the door.

Upon hearing the lock click open, Kirumi knew that was her signal to enter. Her young master didn't need to grant her additional permission. The ash blonde braced herself nonetheless as she rested her hand atop the doorknob before slowly turning it. She gently opened the door, careful not to startle her young master with too forceful an entrance or a gust of cold air from the hallway. As she entered, her peridot eyes immediately landed on the slightly hunched figure on the bed.

The sight pained Kirumi worse than it had before when all she could do was hear his brokenness. But now with the ability to see him, the hurt escalated, a doleful look growing in her gaze. The silence was starting to become unbearable, and it was up to her to break it.

She began by shutting the door behind her before making her way toward the bed. As she approached, she noted that the young man wasn't trying to get away to maintain distance between them. It was a start, and it was also a clear sign that her young master was accepting her help. Wordlessly, of course, but acceding nonetheless.

Kirumi soon stopped at the edge of the bed, making sure to stay behind the dark-haired boy. It was obvious he didn't want her seeing his face, so she was going to respect that boundary. She did notice however that he left enough space for her at the foot of his bed, a silent invitation for her to join him. Still, Kirumi knew her place and made sure to reconfirm said invitation before acting on it. “May I?” she asked gently, eyes trained on the back of her young master's head.

As soon as she saw him nod, Kirumi took a seat behind him. Her legs hung over the edge of the mattress and were crossed at the ankles. Her hands rested atop her lap, one over the other. She gazed off into the distance, suddenly recalling their time as children…

_How Shuichi would get sad about something and lock himself in his room._

_How she would have to implore him to open the door before he finally caved and let her in._

_How she would find him seated like this on his bed before taking a seat herself._

_How she would comfort him not just through words but by physical touch as well._

As she came back to reality, Kirumi began to notice something very distinct. The left side of her body was leaning against something soft and warm, her cheek pressing into a smooth fabric. Her arms were wrapped around this particular subject, and it wasn't until she felt a set of fingers curling around her gloved ones that she discerned this ‘something’ as a living, breathing human being.

Kirumi tensed up at first, eyes widening as she realized she was acting way out of line. She may have been able to comfort him like this when they were younger, but things had changed since then. Just as she was about to retract, the grip on her hand grew a little tighter.

“No, don't pull back,” Shuichi urged in haste, his tone alarmed and desperate. It was true he hadn't expected her to hug him, but it was certainly not unwelcome. In fact, he appreciated it and knew that he needed this. “Please, stay…” he concluded softly.

Kirumi did as asked, remaining in place as she nodded her reply. “Of course, Master Shuichi.”

The steady beating of the boy's heart helped to calm the maid down, her own heart eventually mimicking its pace. This was followed by the sensation of a thumb gently running up and down her gloved knuckles. Kirumi closed her eyes as she relaxed into the embrace, letting the silence envelope them for a moment. Sadly, it wouldn't last long; Kirumi's job was only halfway finished.

After about a minute, the young maid opened her eyes and broke the silence once again. “Please don’t be so hard on yourself, Master Shuichi. It wasn’t your fault.”

The young man visibly tensed at the words, his thumb having ceased all movement. Shuichi had relished so much in the quiet, in the comfort of Kirumi's arms, that he was taken by surprise at the statement. He didn't want to think about it again. He didn't want to dwell on the past. But try as he might to fight against it, Shuichi was back in that dark and horrible place. He felt as if he were slipping out of Kirumi’s hold and falling into the abyss of self-loathing once again. “It was my fault,” he replied downheartedly, pewter orbs losing the light they’d gained with Kirumi’s once comforting presence. “I oversaw one tiny detail and it threw everything off. How could I be so stupid?”

“No Master Shuichi, don’t say that,” the ash blonde shot back without hesitation, tightening her hold on him in the process. Kirumi felt like she could cry. She had done her utmost to pull her young master out of the darkness only to make him fall back into it. But she vowed to fix this, she would make absolutely certain of it. “It was out of your hands. There's no way you could have guessed--”

“Kirumi,” Shuichi interrupted rather sternly as he let go of her hand. It was a warning he knew the young woman would heed.

Kirumi instantly took this as a sign to back away, returning to her original position when she first sat down. “Yes, Master Shuichi?” She asked softly, peridots following the young man’s every move as he turned around to face her.

Despite her being about an inch taller than him, Kirumi had slunk back, making herself appear smaller than usual. The young detective surprisingly found himself sitting straight and towering over the grey-haired girl. Eventually he spoke up, giving the young woman his next command. “I don’t want you to lie to me.”

The statement hit her like a ton of bricks. Kirumi wasn’t expecting this at all; she figured he was just going to ask her to leave. But for him to say to her face that she was lying to him? She couldn’t let him go on thinking that way.

“What ever do you mean, Master Shuichi? I could never lie to you.” Kirumi shook her head, hurt and in disbelief that her young master honestly believed her capable of such a thing.

Shuichi didn’t even hesitate as he shot his answer right back. “Then stop lying to me right now.”

_Lying to him? Right now? What could he possibly be referri--_

It was then that the pieces started to connect in Kirumi’s mind. It was in reference to him blaming and degrading himself. He actually expected her to agree with him, to solidify what he was saying. It was something she couldn’t bring herself to do, not ever. “But--”

“That’s an order, Kirumi. Not a request.”

Shuichi was quite taken aback by how firm and authoritative he sounded, but it was all to reinforce what he was asking her to do. He knew the girl took her role as maid very seriously; there was no way she could refute his order. Kirumi would have no choice but to accept.

Except that Shuichi was in for a surprise. Instead of hearing the expected ‘yes master,’ he was hit by a much different response...

“Then I’m afraid I cannot complete it.”

Grey eyes widened at the young woman's defiance, not just in her words but in the level stare she reciprocated. Of course Shuichi wasn't going to let that faze him. “And why not?”

“Because I cannot bring myself to insult you,” Kirumi replied, the determined look in her eyes never faltering.

Silence soon filled the room as Shuichi was unsure of how to respond. He parted his lips to argue back but nothing came out. Unlike his maid, the young Saihara's stubbornness was ebbing away. All the dark-haired boy could do was stare at the girl in awe...

The way she straightened herself up, giving her that extra boost of confidence.

The way she faced him square on with no hint of hesitancy or fear across her porcelain features.

The way her olive-tinted eyes peered fiercely into the depths of his very soul.

Kirumi not only served him, she defended him tooth and nail. Even if that meant defying him and standing up against him, all for his own sake. Kirumi cared that much for him.

As he processed that thought, Shuichi started coming back to his senses. And to reality for that matter. The sound of a certain female voice immediately drew his attention back to the girl in front of him.

“You’re only human, Master Shuichi. And no human is perfect, but that’s okay. It grants every individual their own identity, their own growth, their own path,” Kirumi paused a moment, watching her young master process the words. She hoped he would let them really sink in and take them to heart. “You may have had this stumble, but that should in no way discredit how amazing you are.”

Grey orbs quickly glanced away, avoiding further eye contact with the girl. Shuichi even felt himself blush at the compliment, the defenses he'd built up slowly tumbling down. He subconsciously brought up a hand to the back of his head, the action making him feel more secure and protected. “I'm, not that amazing,” the boy softly and nervously admitted. “If anyone here is amazing, it's you, Kirumi.”

It was now the young woman's turn to grow embarrassed. Her cheeks and ears took on a pink hue as she shifted her gaze down to her lap. Even her own hands betrayed her as they wrung together in nervousness. “Me?” She managed to ask, cautiously looking back up at her young master.

“Of course,” Shuichi instantly confirmed, nodding as he faced her head on. His arm had since dropped back to his lap, his fingers now laced together. “You're always so patient with me, and kind. You put up with me, and you're always here to lift me up.” At this he paused a moment to offer a small smile before it slowly faded away. “But at the same time I must be such a burden to you.”

“No!” Kirumi shouted back, hand darting out to rest atop that of her young master's. Her eyes locked with his, the former embarrassment she felt now a foregone memory. “You could never be a burden to me, Master Shuichi. Please refrain from ever saying that again.”

“Is that an order, Miss Kirumi?” The raven-haired boy teased, a small smile playing on his lips. He was in a rather playful mood now, quite the contrast to how down and out he was feeling earlier.

Meanwhile, all composure the young woman managed to regain was soon fleeting. Her cheeks flushed again, and she even grew a bit flustered. Nervousness gripped her voice as it came out stuttered. “M-my apologies, Master Shuichi. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries.”

At this, Kirumi attempted to retract her hand, thinking her touch might also be unwelcome. She was startled to find she was wrong when she suddenly felt one of her young master's hands resting atop her own. It was as if they were in the middle of a game of Egyptian Ratscrew, except no cards were involved. Plus her young master would be cheating due to both his hands being in play. Those very hands that shifted position to sandwich her gloved fingers between his palms.

“It’s fine, Kirumi. I was just messing around,” Shuichi reassured her, allowing his thumb to graze over her knuckles. He then paused a moment to look at her before offering another gentle smile. “And really, I should thank you.”

“Thank me?” Kirumi tilted her head to one side in curiosity. “For what, young master?”

Unlike his former behavior, the young man appeared to be more at ease. There was no need for him to shield his face anymore or look away. Instead, Shuichi looked right at Kirumi as he made his proud proclamation. “For making me smile. You never fail to cheer me up when I need it most.”

Kirumi could no longer suppress a smile after hearing those words. She felt so relieved and happy to see her young master in a better mood. “I’m glad, Master Shuichi,” she acknowledged before resuming with her typical maidly duties. “Would you like something? Perhaps a snack or something to drink?” She figured it was the least she could offer, anything to add to the joy he currently felt.

Shuichi shook his head in response. “No, I just need you here. With me.” As he said this, Shuichi slid his fingers down to be level with Kirumi's, bending them gently so they could curl with his. His left hand remained on top of hers while his right set of fingers clasped her own. It was as if to further reassure himself that she would stay, that she wouldn't go anywhere because they were semi-holding hands.

Mossy green eyes lingered for a moment on this altered position before redirecting their attention to the boy's face. “Of course, Master Shuichi,” Kirumi nodded in compliance. “For however long you require it, I will stay by your side.” She smiled softly, earning herself a small smile in return.

“Oh, and one other thing,” the dark-haired boy sheepishly added. “You don’t have to keep calling me Master Shuichi. Just Shuichi is fine.”

While he had gotten used to the title over the years, it still felt odd to him for two reasons:

One, Kirumi was his same age.

And two, Kirumi had been his friend since childhood.

They had practically grown up together; therefore, a casual first name basis would have been acceptable. Except that Kirumi saw things differently, ever since committing herself to serving the Saihara Family...

“But it is only proper for me to address you as such,” the young woman parried, wishing to maintain utmost respect toward her master.

“Not unless I tell you not to,” Shuichi countered right back. His behavior was akin to that of a child's. His eyes lit up, lips curling into a smile. He knew he had her cornered. There was just no way for her to win this argument.

“Master Shuichi--” She tried pleading with him, only to be cut short.

“Kirumi," the young man echoed gently, thumb tracing over the side of her hand. "In this moment you’re my friend, not my maid. So, please?”

“I’m still on the clock, young master,” Kirumi tried reasoning.

As soon as she said that, Shuichi knew precisely how to pounce on it. “Then I declare that from this moment on, until I say so, you’re off the clock.” He gave her hand a single pat, still keeping hold of her fingers within his own.

Kirumi internally sighed to herself. This time her young master's smile was not infectious. There was just no getting through to him about this, and on top of that he was being unreasonable. “Your father will not be pleased by this decision,” the young maid replied solemnly.

“Aww come on Kirumi, lighten up,” the young Saihara supplicated in return. His hands took on a prayer-like position, encasing the girl's hand between his own. “You deserve some rest every now and then. You’re always working so hard. Please?” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as his pleading eyes locked with hers, trying with all their might to get her to cave in.

She didn't have to think it over very long before she finally succumbed to the request. “Very well… Shuichi.” It felt so foreign to address him by name alone. It had been years since she treated him so casually. And yet a simple thing like this made him happy, and that in turn was enough to warm Kirumi's heart.

“That’s the spirit!” Shuichi rejoiced, the smile on his lips transferring to his eyes.

Somehow the roles had reversed, Shuichi doing the motivating instead. As long as he was back to his usual self, it was mission accomplished for the young maid.

“You seem to be in livelier spirits yourself, Mas-- I mean, Shiuchi.” Kirumi was quick to correct herself, still getting used to this temporary change.

“Well that's all because of you, Kirumi,” the raven-haired boy joyfully announced. “Like I said, you always know how to cheer me up when I’m feeling down.”

“It comes from years of serving you and your family,” the girl returned formally.

Happiness slowly left the pewter eyes, the response he received much too polite for his liking. “Kirumi, is that all you’ll ever see yourself as? My maid?” He asked cautiously, a bit concerned about what she’d answer back.

“But I am your maid,” she stated dutifully.

“No Kirumi,” Shuichi shot back, grasping her hand more firmly within his own. “You’re not just my maid. You’re more than that.”

The action took her by surprise, even making her blush, but the young woman was able to maintain calm for the most part. “You mean to say that I am your friend,” Kirumi said more than asked, her gaze fixed entirely on Shuichi's face.

“Well yes, but…” As he looked back into Kirumi's eyes, Shuichi couldn't help but trail off for a moment, losing himself in the peridots.

The ash blonde for her part continued to regard him, patiently waiting for her young master to resume where he'd left off.

Shuichi felt himself grow nervous under Kirumi's expectant gaze, but instead of looking away, he opted on closing his eyes. It allowed him a better sense of focus as he began to gather his thoughts. He knew he had to open up to Kirumi about this eventually; there was no way he could keep hiding it. If he didn't seize this opportunity before him, then he might just lose that chance forever.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi opened his eyes and found the courage within him to finish what he started. “Kirumi,” he began softly, making sure he had her complete and undivided attention. “I should be honest with you.”

Kirumi was taken aback by the statement, mostly due to the seriousness written all over Shuichi's face. It seemed this talk they were about to have was far from pleasant. The shift in tone seemed rather abrupt, and the maid fretted over what her young master could possibly want to address. The only conclusion she could fathom was that of getting reprimanded, or worse yet, dismissed.

The ash blonde suddenly shrunk back, the air of confidence with which she normally carried herself slipping from her grasp. She dreaded having to look at her young master, but she couldn't just cower away from the truth like that. She had to face it head on and act as professionally as possible, to the bitter end.

“I’ve done something wrong, haven’t I?” Kirumi asked softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder her voice would crack and betray her true feelings. “I have unknowingly failed you and your family as--”

_A maid._

_That's what she was going to say, wasn't it?_

Before the girl could even complete that statement, Shuichi gripped her by the shoulders, unintentionally shaking her in the process. “No, no, it has nothing to do with that!”

Both the action and protest startled Kirumi, forcing her to look up at the raven-haired boy. Their faces mirrored one another’s, a rouge tint blooming upon their cheeks at the sudden proximity they found themselves in.

“Kirumi, I…” Shuichi breathed softly, trailing off as he lost all train of thought. His focus rested solely in the girl's green eyes. Hesitation had gotten the better of him, leaving him unsure of how to proceed.

“Yes, Master Shuichi?” The girl's tone matched the gentleness in her eyes. It was meant to reassure the young man to take his time, that he could speak up once he was ready.

Shuichi gave a nod in response, drawing in another pair of breaths before he continued. “I'm not sure how it all started, or when… but these feelings I have… I’ve never felt this way toward anyone before.”

Kirumi's eyes widened as she realized where he was going with this. Try as she might to will her lips to part, sound refused to come out. It was like her voice had been paralyzed, and she was only allowed to listen to her young master's every word.

“I shouldn’t be surprised really,” Shuichi resumed, a small smile gracing his face. “We’ve spent a lot of time together through the years, and as I got to know you more and more, I started to fall for the amazing person you are.”

Grey eyes averted their gaze to the floor. The raven-haired detective had grown shy as he made his confession, but he forced himself to push on. He didn't want to turn back, not when he'd already come this far.

Much to his dismay, however, the joy Shuichi expressed didn't seem to be reciprocated...

“No,” Kirumi breathed softly as she shook her head, only to repeat herself. “No Master Shuichi, you can’t.”

“Huh?” The young Saihara asked dumbfounded. “Why not? What’s so wrong about it?”

“Everything. Everything about it is wrong!” Kirumi cried back, composure vanishing anew as panic settled in its place.

“Kirumi?” Shuichi queried, eyes softening in concern before he realized something. “Ugh, how could I be so stupid? I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I? Was I too forceful?” His grip on her arms slackened as he lowered his hands to his sides. That's when another realization dawned on him. “Or maybe… it’s because you don’t return my feelings, right?”

The possibility of rejection slowly started to sink in. He'd thought about it before, numerous times. But he still held onto hopes that Kirumi would feel the same way back. This was more painful than he'd imagined, a pit forming in his stomach as he began to lose confidence little by little. His tone had become softer, smaller and shakier despite his best efforts to try and stay strong. “I… was prepared for that,” he lied, a small way in which to cope. “And I'm sorr--”

“No, that’s wrong!” The young woman exclaimed, her fingers quickly grasping Shuichi's.

The action made Shuichi jump out of his skin, but overall he was surprised by the words that poured forth from the girl's mouth. “Kirumi?”

Shuichi kept his eyes trained on the ash blonde, attentively waiting for what she had to say next.

Kirumi stared right back at him but in time grew ashamed, darting her gaze away from him. Silence briefly surrounded them before the young maid continued in a hushed tone. “I too harbor feelings for you, Master Shuichi. I can’t deny that, but it doesn’t make it right.”

It took a lot of resolve for Kirumi to finally come out with it. She’d intended on keeping silent about her true feelings, but Shuichi’s doubt of her love for him compelled her to admit it.

Grey eyes widened at the young woman’s confession, but Shuichi was left even more stunned at her final statement. “Doesn’t make it right? What do you mean?”

The ash blonde shook her head in response, eyes still downcast and refusing to make contact with Shuichi’s. “I shouldn’t fall for you, Master Shuichi. I shouldn’t have fallen for you. It’s wrong of me to...”

Shuichi had had enough. He couldn’t stand to see her torture herself like this and do nothing about it. He slipped his hand from Kirumi’s grasp, and instinctively gripped her by the arms. “No, it isn’t. Kirumi, look at me.”

Still the young woman refused to budge, shaking her head once again. “No, Master Shuichi, I--”

“Please, Kirumi…” the raven-haired boy supplicated but still nothing. The maid chose to remain silent and motionless.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Shuichi took it upon himself to make his request happen. He raised up a hand, fingertips pressing against Kirumi's chin as he gently brought up her face so she could look at him. What he saw in her eyes made his heart sink. “Kirumi? Why are you crying?”

Oh, how Kirumi hated this. She didn't want her young master seeing her this vulnerable. That's why she avoided eye contact, but here she was being forced to make it anyway. Physical touch didn't help matters either; the warmth of Shuichi's fingers on her skin plus their proximity to each other made it difficult for her to pull back. And yet, they couldn't stay like this. She had to do something about it.

“We can’t do this, Master Shuichi,” the maid urged past her tears, wanting nothing more than for her young master to let her go. Her gloved fingers rested firmly atop his wrist, trying to pry his hand away from her face. “We can’t pursue this.”

Teary-eyed peridots pleaded with the young man, but unfortunately for the ash blonde, her words of negation went unheeded.

“Why not?” The raven-haired detective implored, his hands now cupping the girl’s fair face. “We both feel mutually for each other. The least we can do is try it before we shut it down.”

Kirumi was trapped, her young master’s eyes searching hers. She felt a lump in the back of her throat that made it difficult for her to respond. Try as she might, no audible words came out and all Kirumi was met with was the sounds of her sobbing. She could no longer hold back as embarrassment and fear took over, leaving no room for composure. In her shame, the maid closed her eyes and whimpered as her shoulders began to tremble. Sob after sob began to rack her frame as Kirumi finally succumbed to her fate.

Shuichi felt so helpless. The very words he spoke were what brought the girl to her breaking point. It was best for him to not add more fuel to the fire, but he couldn’t just sit back and let her suffer all her own. He wanted to be there for her just as she had been there so many times for him. And so Shuichi gently let go of her face, lowering his arms so they could wrap her up in a warm embrace. He held her close against him, not minding one bit that the girl sobbed into his chest. If it helped Kirumi to let out all she’d bottled up for so long, then he’d sit with her like this for however long she needed.

Eventually the sobs subsided, occasional sniffles emanating from the young woman. Kirumi had since regained her calm, shoulders no longer trembling as she rested her head against his chest. She still felt ashamed for breaking down in front of her young master. Duty required her to comfort those she served, not the other way around.

Shuichi didn’t care about all that though. In fact, it was the last thing to cross his mind. All his life he’d seen Kirumi as his equal; it didn’t matter that she was their maid now. He wanted her to understand that. She _needed_ to. Otherwise, they’d continue to run around in circles.

Drawing in a breath, Shuichi readied himself for what he was about to say and hoped for the best. “Kirumi… It isn’t wrong for you to have feelings. I know that you take your role as our maid very seriously, but that doesn’t make you less human than the rest of us. You’re just as deserving of love, and I would like to prove that to you, if you’ll let me...”

Kirumi slowly lifted her head at the words, instantly locking eyes with the young man. “Master Shuichi…” she breathed softly.

At this point she wasn't sure how to proceed. What was right? What was wrong? What was anything anymore? All Kirumi knew was that something was drawing him to her, some form of gravitational pull.

And likewise for herself. The gap between them lessened by the second as they inched closer together. Kirumi's eyes soon drifted down to her young master's lips, noting how near to hers they were. Her eyelids grew heavy and closed themselves off on instinct. She could feel the ghost of her master's breath upon her parted mouth, and then… it happened.

His lips landed on hers with such gentleness, moving cautiously against her own. Kirumi hesitated at first but soon returned the gesture just as carefully. She didn't wish to surpass her boundaries and would much rather let Shuichi take the lead. It was her first kiss after all; plus, she sort of figured Shuichi had a better idea of what to do since he initiated it.

As their liplock continued at a steady pace, Shuichi pulled her closer against him before allowing his hands to slowly roam up Kirumi's back. In response, the ash blonde raised her own hands to clutch at the fabric of his school uniform, the action prompting the young detective to deepen the kiss. His hands eventually resettled on her face as he tipped it back to better accommodate the fluidity of their connection.

He chose to keep it innocent, not wanting to scare her away by taking things too far. Shuichi had finally gotten Kirumi to open up and agree to give this a shot; the last thing he needed was to blow his chances.

After a few more seconds, Shuichi pulled back, making sure it wasn't too abrupt. He didn't want to give Kirumi the wrong impression. He certainly enjoyed the kiss, but he also valued the young woman's comfortability with it all.

In a sweet display of affection, the detective pressed his lips against her forehead before resting his forehead against hers. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, while his other hand blanketed one of Kirumi's, fingers curling around hers. It wasn't long before green hues came into view, locking with their silver counterparts.

Neither of the two could bring themselves to break the silence, at least not right away. But they couldn't stay frozen in time like this either. Just as Shuichi had been the one to initiate the kiss, so too was he to bring things back to normalcy. Well, sort of.

“So Kirumi, what do you say? Are you willing to give this a chance?” The young man inquired gently, reiterating his question to something more personal and fitting. “To give _us_ a chance?”

Even if the maid opted to decline, she just couldn’t do it. Not with the way Shuichi looked at her with those charming eyes of his. They’d just shared a beautiful moment together, and Kirumi could still feel her heart beating with such bliss. She wanted this so badly, and yet she was wary of taking a reckless course of action.

What would Shuichi’s father think? Would he be supportive, or would he feel repulsed that his only son had chosen to give his heart to a simple maid? While the man was kind to her and had practically raised her like a daughter, surely he’d want his son to be with someone of equal ranking to him.

And yet there was a part of Kirumi that didn’t care. The selfish thought surprised her at first, but then Shuichi’s words from earlier broke through to her, solidifying her sentiments...

_‘We both feel mutually for each other. The least we can do is try it before we shut it down.’_

_‘Kirumi… It isn’t wrong for you to have feelings. I know that you take your role as our maid very seriously, but that doesn’t make you less human than the rest of us. You’re just as deserving of love, and I would like to prove that to you, if you’ll let me…’_

The young woman hadn’t noticed when she closed her eyes, but as she opened them, she faced Shuichi with more certainty than ever before. “Yes,” she replied without hesitation as she cupped his face with both hands and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

Shuichi happily welcomed it, reciprocating the action as he gently wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist and pulled her close against him once again. Kirumi hummed in approval as she wrapped her arms around his neck this time, not wanting this precious moment to end anytime soon.

This kiss was already lasting longer than their previous one, and neither of the two had any intention of stopping it short. In fact, the pair had become so taken with one another that they’d paid no attention to Shuichi’s door. It had since been cracked open just a touch, a pair of purple eyes spying in on them with the deadliest of glares.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's been decided... a spicy part 2 will be coming. Be on the lookout! ;P


End file.
